Por mi propia cuenta
by Sanguine Noctus
Summary: Quiero salir, ya no aguanto más, esta oscuridad cada vez me atrapa, tu eres mi unica salida... un song-fic de la canción "On my own" de Ashes Remain


**Hola, ¿Cómo están?... bien aquí les tengo un pequeño songfic Sasuhina de la canción "On my own" de Ashes Remain, espero les guste y pues solo me falta decir:**

**El mundo de Naruto no me pertenece es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Comencemos:

"On my own"

("Por mi propia cuenta").

Tiene que haber alguna otra salida

He estado atrapado en una jaula con mi duda

He tratado siempre de salir por mi cuenta.

Pero cada vez que lo hago esto a mi manera…

Me sentía abrumado, tanta presión en mi, todo mi cuerpo esta tenso, no se que puedo hacer… todo este tiempo e estado tratando de sobrevivir solo, nunca depender de nadie, dejando mis sentimientos de lado para no sentirme débil.

Sácame

Ven a encontrar en la oscuridad ahora

Todos los días yo solo me estoy rompiendo

Yo no quiero pelear más solo

Sácame

Desde la prisión de mi propio orgullo

Mi Dios

Tengo la esperanza de que no puedo negar

Al final me doy cuenta de que nunca iba a luchar por mi cuenta

Tu siempre has tratado que evitar que me sumerja en la oscuridad, o al menos que no viva en ella, pero mi maldito orgullo no me deja aceptarte, no quiere que vuelva a ser débil como cuando era un niño, pero ¿De qué me ha servido todo eso? , estoy harto, frustrado y con ganas de quitar esta sensación de agonía…

Cada pequeña cosa que he conocido es todo lo que tengo que dejar ir

Tú eres mucho más grande que el mundo que he hecho

Así que entrego mi alma

Estoy alcanzando hacia fuera para su esperanza

Pongo mis armas abajo

Estoy listo para ti…

Ya no más, ya no aguanto esto, todo lo que me a hecho feliz se me ha sido arrebatado no dejaré que esto vuelva a suceder… no contigo, tu eres la razón por la que aun sigo con vida, la persona que e llegado a amar sin que tuvieras que hacer algo para que esto sucediera, estoy dispuesto a dejar todo de lado para poder estar contigo para siempre…

Sácame

Ven a encontrar en la oscuridad ahora

Todos los días yo solo me estoy rompiendo

Yo no quiero pelear más solo

Yo no quiero estar incompleto

Recuerdo lo que me dijiste

Yo no tengo que luchar solo…

Mientras salto de rama en rama recuerdo la breve conversación que tuvimos en ese festival después de la reconstrucción de Konoha: _" Se que no soy nadie para decírselo Sasuke-san, pero… Usted no tiene que cerrarse en su mundo, teniendo a demasiadas personas que se preocupan por usted, no es justo que las lastime por no querer estar cerca de ellos, pero se que todo esto lo hace por su hermano, quiere proteger todo lo que Itachi-san amó… su aldea" …_

_Sácame_

_Ven a encontrar en la oscuridad ahora_

_Todos los días yo solo me estoy rompiendo_

_Yo no quiero pelear más solo_

_Sácame_

_Desde la prisión de mi propio orgullo_

_Mi Dios_

_Tengo la esperanza de que no puedo negar_

_Al final me doy cuenta de que nunca iba a luchar por mi cuenta…_

Al fin te encuentro, sentada bajo aquel gran árbol de sakura, con tus bellos ojos ocultos bajo esos pálidos párpados, no hay nadie por los alrededores; me acerco a tu persona y quedo frente a ti mientras quedo apoyado en una de mis rodillas para estar a tu altura, acerco mis labios a los tuyos… doy un pequeño roce, ¡no puedo aguantarlo más!, sello nuestros labios en un beso… siento que despiertas con una enorme sorpresa… y ¿cómo no hacerlo? Después de todo no es muy común que el último sobreviviente de los Uchiha esté besando a la heredera de el Clan Hyuga… tres segundos después separo nuestros labios y noto tu cara de un color rojo que hasta un tomate envidiaría.

-Sasuke-san.. ¿Por qué?- preguntaste algo alterada y con tus ojos casi saliendo de sus cuencas por la sorpresa.

-Porque has hecho que sienta algo que no había podido sentir con alguien más- mirando tus ojos fijamente la duda en tus ojos no pasa desapercibida- Me has enamorado Hinata Hyuga y eso no puedo pasarlo por alto-

-Pero… Sasuke-sa..- interrumpí tu habla de nuevo besando tus labios, mientras percibo un suspiro que sale de tus labios dándome acceso a saborear toda tu cavidad hasta que el aire nos faltó-.

-Me temo que tendré que pedirte una respuesta a esto Hinata-.

-¿Una respuesta sobre qué Sasuke-san?-.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia Hinata Hyuga?-.

Tus ojos se abren sorpresivamente una vez más, mientras el viento mueve las grandes ramas de el árbol dejando caer los pétalos de sakura alrededor de nosotros dando una escena demasiado romántica. "_Quiero cambiar sólo te necesito a ti para tener mi felicidad completa, quiero permanecer siempre a tu lado para protegerte de cualquiera que pudiera lastimarte.."_ mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por su voz melódica mientras mi corazón da un brinco al procesar tus palabras.

-Si.. si quiero ser tu novia Sasuke-kun- dijo mientras agachaba su mirada debido a la vergüenza mientras yo no podía evitar lanzármele encima para darle un fuerte abrazo junto con un beso….

**Bien esto es todo, espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios, se aceptan las criticas constructivas, buenos días, tardes o noches, cualquier hora en que hayan leído esto.**

**Hasta luego…**


End file.
